objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Nightmare Island
This fanfiction is made by Minh6969. Episode 1: Timber! Pencil-0.png|Oh hey, what do you know? A stupid rip-off of Battle for Dream Island. Pen Pose .png|Well, it's not that bad, the name is pretty cool. Firey speaker box.png|So guys, we are going to battle for an island called "Nightmare Island". What is it you ask? Well, it's actually the opposite of Dream Island! Flower BFDI.png|That sounds terrible! I'm not joining this! Firey speaker box.png|Well, you're not allowed to leave. So have fun! Coiny 17.png|Ugh, fine... Evil Match.png|I hate this already! Announceryg.png|How dare you steal my show? 500px-Blocky Pose.png|I'm sure I'll win this! Firey 24.png|Good luck! Firey speaker box.png|Okay, so the first challenge is to chop down some trees, the 2 contestants that chops the most trees gets to choose the team. Speaker Box Host.png|Shut up. It's not your show. Firey speaker box.png|Uh... Yes it is. Tree (SuperCDLand).png|Don't you even try chopping me down! Pine tree wordless.png|Chopping sounds fun! I volunteers. New Eraser Pose.png|Heh, Axe, come here! 97px-Axe New Pose.png|What do you want? Eraser-0.png|Kill those trees over there for me. Axe cast idle.png|Aww yeah! Battle For Dream Island Eraser.png|Eraser's tree count: 2 trees 250px-Woody 5.png|Uhhh... Uh... I can't kill trees! They are my friends! BFMT Coiny.png|Well nobody cares, okay? Battle For Dream Island Coiny.png|Coiny's tree count: 4 trees Woody BFMR.png|What? How dare you kill my friends!? New Coiny Pose.png|Nobody cares, they are dead already lol Ice Cube AIR.png|I'm very mean now!!! Battle For Dream Island Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube's tree count: 6 trees Leafy 4.png|Whaat? How is it even possible? Pin Pose 2.png|Well, it's just that you don't know how to do it, so let me help you! PinSmash.png|I'll use this! My super powerful Win Token! Leafy Pose 3.png|Woah where did you get that from? Pin-0.png|Well, *Whispers* I steal it from that stupid speaker box! New Leafy Pose.png|Okay! Let's do this! Battle For Dream Island Leafy.png|Leafy's tree count: 10 trees New Pin Pose.png|Be sure to pick me when you win! 108px-Leafy.png|Alrighty! Golf Ball Pose BFUM.png|TEARDROP!!! CHOP DOWN ALL OF THOSE TREES FOR ME INSTANTLY!!! ITS AN ORDER!!! Teardrop Sniper.png|YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID Golf Ball (Current).png Golf Ball (Eliminated).png|WASTED Snowball-3.png|Why doesn't anyone help me!!!!! Needle2.png|cuz ur mean lol Firey speaker box.png|10 minutes left guys! Announcer Isometric Vibrating0010.png|You have no rights to host this. Firey speaker box.png|Who said that? Announcer Isometric Vibrating0009.png|Me, now go away BFDI Flower.png|Get rekt trees! Battle For Dream Island Flower.png|Flower's tree count: 3 trees Pencil POSE! (RFVP).png|I don't want to kill those innocent trees, don't force me to, heheh... Match (content created).png|Kill those trees over there and I'll give you 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000$ 15. Pencil.png|CHALLENGE ACCEPTED Battle For Dream Island Pencil.png|Pencil's tree count: 12 trees. Pencil-0.png|Now gimme those money! Match (BFTSS pose).png|Nope lolololololol Pencil Pose1.png|How dare you!? Rocky Pose (1).png|I believe I can fly Battle For Dream Island Rocky.png|Rocky's tree count: 1 tree EyebrowsFlower.png|What? He chopped down 1 tree just by flying? New Firey Pose.png|Heh, this challenge is WAY too easy. Look at this! Battle For Dream Island Firey.png|Firey's tree count: 99+ trees Firey speaker box.png|So that means Firey, my owner and Pencil won! Pick the teams, guys! Pencil Pose1.png|That's RACIST!!! Firey 29.png|Hm... I'll pick Coiny so I can slap him easier! Coiny-0.png|Grrrrr.... Pencil pose.png|Match of course! Firey 26.png|Hm... I'll say Blocky. Pencil-1.png|Bubble Bubble H.png|YOYLECAKE!!! Firey 8.png|Leafy! Leafy.jpg|Nice choice Firey! Pencilery.png|Ice Cu- Battle For Dream Island-Match.png|Pin! Pin Pose .png|What? No!!! I had to team with Leafy! Match 16.png|Well too bad because we already choose you. Pencil ML.png|Hey! Who let you to choose? (Sorry I can't find the correct picture of her emotion right now ;3;)//) LeafyPose(Teal).png|Grrrr... I'll pick Ice Cube for a revenge! 38. Ice Cube.png|Thanks Leafy! Pencil won't let me into HER alliance! Pencilissodumblolol.png|Um... we do... Bubble.png|Teardrop. Teardrop-0.png|Thanks! 1463537731994.png|Pick me please. LeafyDerp.png|No, sorry. I pick Rocky. Pen Pose .png|Hey Pencil! Pick me! Pencilissodumblolol.png|Nope. That's what you get for choosing Match over me. Pen 13 Pose.png|What? Where? New Pencil Pose.png|In Object's Mega Game, you remember? Pen Pose 26.png|WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH New Ice Cube Pose.png|Lol what a crybaby Pinforcamp.png|I'll pick Needle! Coiny21.png|What? No way! My love!! NeedlePose.png|Sorry Coiny, blame Pin! CoinyPose.png|I'll kill you! Firey 24.png|Pen! Bubble newdesign.png|Uh... Woody! CuteWoody.jpg|Thanks! 212px-Rocky Smarty.png|Hey Firey, pick TB! 108px-Leafy.png|Alright! TB then! Tennis Ball 5.png|yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy PencilPose.png|I pick Golf Ball! Match BFMR.png|OMG, like, why? Pencil Pose BFUM.png|Because Im the team leader, so? Announcer Isometric Vibrating0008.png|Okay, only 4 people left: Spongy, Flower, Eraser and Snowball. Hurry up guys! 9. Firey.png|Let's see... I'll pick Eraser because he is the best out of everyone else. Eraser H.png|Yeah! Blocky N.png|You look pretty scary, Eraser. WoodyCoolio.png|Flower! Match BFMR.png|Shut up Woody! Why'd you pick Flower? Flower-2.png|Yeah! PenOM.png|Snowball. Snowball.png|Woohoo! 21. Teardrop.png|Well, I guess Spongy is ours, then. Announcer Isometric Vibrating0003.png|Okay guys, pick a team name. Firey 8.png|The Bloody Warriors! New Pencil Pose.png|I guess our team name is gonna be FreeSmart again then. Announcer Isometric Vibrating0006.png|Okay, so since the FreeSmart's leader, Pencil. Lose to Firey in the tree chopping contest, her team is Up For Elimination. Flower-1.png|You're stupid, Pencil! Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png|So viewers, vote between Match, Bubble, Pin, Teardrop, Needle, Woody, Golf Ball, Flower, Spongy and Pencil to be eliminated. Firey speaker box.png|Stop stealing my show! PikminComet's BlueSpeakerBox.png|No it's my show. PenSpeaker.png|No mine. Episode 2: Keep Calm and Escape the Maze Already Announcer Side Vibrating0009.png|Alright guys, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake At Stake(With Title).png|Cake at Stake! Happy Shieldy.png|Yay! Match Speaker Box (Front).png|You are not from here! Go away! Shieldy Smiling.jpeg|Okay. Baseball Cap Speaker Box.png|So today we have 45 votes, that is a lot! Speaker Box Host.png|Stop stealing my show! Anyway, the person that has the least vote will win a prize. TeardropBFSCPose.png|I hope I win! New Pencil Pose.png|Yeah me neither. Firey speaker box.png|Dream on, because the person is the least vote is Spongy with 1 vote. He wins a gameboy! Gameboy.png|Oh no you're not taking me! BFMT Spongy.png|Yay! ACWAGT Spongy Pose.png|But I don't have arms to play. Announceryg.png|So the next people that are safe with 3 votes are Golf Ball, Teardrop and Woody. New Golf Ball Pose.png|Yes! Teardrop Pose.png|Woohoo! 250px-Woody 5.png|Uh... uh... I have a fear of number 3. Woody BFMR.png|AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Faints* Announcer Isometric Vibrating0005.png|Next. Pin, Match and Bubble are all safe with 4 votes. Angry Pin.png|How dare you give me 4 votes, voters? Match 14.png|Well, at least that you're safe. 37px-Needle 8.png|Yeah, we're safe. Announcer Side Vibrating0001.png|So the Final 3 are Bubble, Pencil and Flower. Bubble freakedout.png|Oh noio, I moight goit eliminoited. PurpleRoundSpeaker.png|Well, you are safe with 5 votes. Bubble H.png|YOYLECAKE!!! Flower.png|YOU BETTER SAY THAT IM SAFE, OR... OR... I'LL CRUSH YOU!!! Pencilissodumblolol.png|Oh please... everyone knows that you're eliminated for sure! Announcer Isometric.png|Well guess what? Pencil is eliminated with 10 votes. Pencil Pose1.png|WHAT!!!??? 168px-Flower 8.PNG|Yay! Flower Speaker Box.png|So, bye bye Pencil. *Flungs Pencil to Hotel of Idiots* Announcer Isometric Vibrating0009.png|So yeah, Pencil have been flung to the Hotel of Idiots, or HoI for short. Pencil (Current).png Pencil (Eliminated).png|ELIMINATED New Firey-.png|HoI i'M tEm- Announcer Front Vibrating0008.png|No you're not. Anyways, the 19 of you all gets cake. 200px-Coiny Pose.png|Yoi! Toothpaste Speaker Box.png|So the next challenge is to get past this maze. Snowball BFMR.png|Pfft... That's too easy. Maze Runner.png|*The camera zoomed out, showing the whole maze which looks like this* Snowball-3.png|NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Book .png|Hi guys I myself contain the map of this maze. BlockyPose(Teal).png|GET HIM!!! Pen 13 Pose.png|Uh... let's not cheat guys. Eraser H.png|I got the book! *Eraser runs away* LeafyDerp.png|Aw.... Pin (New BFCK Pose).png|Who needs a map when we already got... Pin Happy Pose.png|...this Guidance Cane! Pin Normal Pose.png|With this thing, I can get through this maze with ease. Leafy Pose 3.png|Woah, how did you have those amazing gadgets!? Did you steal them? Pin Unhappy Pose.png|This cane is from my greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgrandfather. Do not make fun of it. Leafy-2.png|Oh... ADRIAN DOUBLETITANPLUS.png|Static... Pen Pose .png|Hey guys! Do you want to have a breakfast that eats itself? Pinkie Pie Pose.png|Yeah! Pen Pose 24.png|Really? Rarity Pose.png|Yeah! Pen Pose 20.png|Really really REALLY wants it? Rainbow Dash Pose.png|YEAH!!! Pen's we did it pose2345.png|Then buy my- I mean our brand new production: Pen-O-sland! Applejack Pose.png|Wait what in the world is that? Pen Pose 21.png|With this production, all you gotta do is poor some cereal in and it wll jump straight into your mouth! Twilight Sparkle Pose.png|Woah cool! Pen 13 Pose.png|P/S: You have to eat it without milk. Fluttershy Pose.png|Aw... Pen AIR.png|So go buy it now at your local store with a very cheap prize of 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 trillion dollars! Also in the next 1 nanosecond the promotion that minus 0.0001% will end! So buy now!!! ADRIAN DOUBLETITANPLUS.png|Static... i am a brick btw Chrysalis front view by ultimateultimate-d5aypli.png|Hi, I can fly so I can help you get to the end of this maze. Coiny N.png|Alright! *Jumps on Chrysalis' back* 200px-Coiny Pose.png|Ride like a wind, Chrysalis! Chrysalis front view by ultimateultimate-d5aypli.png|Okay. *Rides Coiny to the end of the maze* Teardrop with shadow.png|Hey Needy, wanna go through the ma- Needle-0.png|Yeah? Teardrop (OC Pose).png|Um... aren't you gonna slap me because I called you Needy? 37px-Needle 8.png|Well, I got used to it... TeardropPose.png|Great! Let's go! Match (BFTSS pose).png|Yay I made it! Announcer Side Vibrating0009.png|Congrats, and for being the first one to get here, you get a Winner Badge. Badge-luckyedit.png|TADA!!! Matchy.png|Cool! What does it do? Speaker Box Host.png|Well, it will grant you immunity if you are UFE. MatchBFPI.png|Coolio! 200px-Coiny Pose.png|I'm here too! Announcer Isometric Vibrating0004.png|Alright, so you get a Runner-Up Badge, it works just like the Win Token in that stupid BFDI show. Badge-edit-6.png|TADA!!! Firey 20.png|Oh no, I'm lost! The rocky.png|Me too! Fireys.png|Hey, what if I throw you up to see the whole maze? 212px-Rocky Smarty.png|Okay! Firey 19.png|Alright then! Here we go!!! *Throws Rocky up* Rocky Pose (1).png|Yay I can fly! Rocky ML.png|Go that way! New Firey.png|Let's go! Flower-1.png|Grrrr... this maze is making me MAD. Tennis Ball (46).png|This maze is soooooo confusing. GOLF LOL.png|LOL NOOB YOU DONT KNOW HOW TO DO IT LET ME SHOW YOU Golf Ball Pose.png|Uh... which direction are we? Tennis Ball ML.png|I thought you said you know how to do it. Coiny with shadow.png|My shiny badge looks so cool! Badge-edit-6.png|DUH DUH DUH!!! Ice Cube Pose.png|I wonder when can I get through this stupid maze... Ice Cube Pose (1).png|Oh wait I did it! Announcer Side.png|Congrats, now go away. Woody Pose (TBOTM).png|Uh... uh... I have to focus, not letting my Mazeophobia taking over me! Pin Normal Pose.png|I'll come with you. Woody (SuperCDLand).png|Thanks, Pin. Spongy-0.png|I'm good with maze, so let me see... The dazzlings resources by imperfectxiii-d7sefhi.png|XDDDDDDDDDDD WE ARE THE DAZZLINGS GET REKT ALL Pencil (SuperCDLand).png|OMG LIEK DIE ALREADY Evil Eraser copy.png|OMG HOW DARE YOU ESCAPE KYS NOW AkwardMouth 3.png|Bruh. Eraser Pose.png|Well that was a weird expeirence. The dazzlings resources by imperfectxiii-d7sefhi.png|Yeah we know right. Firey 29.png|Wait what just happened? Eraser BFMR.png|I don't know. Announcer Side Vibrating0009.png|Guys, the first 3 members to each team to get through the maze will win. So hurry up. Bubble freakedout.png|We must hurry!!! Pin Pose BFUM.png|Yay! There's the exit! Woody (SuperCDLand).png|Yeah! Firey 16.png|Oh no you're not going to win! Woody with shadow.png|Quick! We must run! Starlight glimmer theyll finally understand by mit boy-d8kwoui.png|Hi my name is Starlight Glimmer. Firey pic.PNG|*Stops* Omg a pony in real life! Pin poze!!!.png|We made it!!! YAY! Announcer Isometric Vibrating0008.png|Alright, so team The Bloody Warriors are Up for Elimination. Viewers, vote for any contestant in team TBW to be eliminated, you can vote however you want. Coiny U.png|FIREY!!! YOUR HOPELESS!!! Tennis Ball (46).png|Uh... actually it's *YOU'RE. Slappers.gif|*Infinite slapping intensified* New Teardrop Pose.png|Uh... have everyone thought that we were breaking the fourth wall the whole time? Match 16.png|No. What do you think, viewers? Episode 3: The Warping Zone (WIP) Cheekiichaps.png|Sup m8s, and welcome to BFMLGI Season 2 Episode 7. Let's do the elimination. New Knife Pose.png|DIE DIE DIE RIP.jpg|R.I.P CheekiiChaps Doritomlg.png|Why did you kill the host? Pin BFDI.png|Hey Snowball. New Snowball Pose.png|What? I'm in a bad mood right now... Pin BFDI.png|I just caught you doing something weird. Snowball for Dumb'nis.png|*Starts shivering* Y-Yeah? Pin Pose 2.png|lol I found out that you're playing with ponies lololol get rekt snowball xdddd.jpg|lol get rekt snowball Snowball 2.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Match'.png|GET EXPOSED!!!! Crystal.jpg|Let's do the elimination guys, the Announcer can't be here today because he has to go kill the other speaker boxes. Announceryg.png|Die. Flower Speaker Box.png|no I'M GLAD THAT I'M NOT TOO NEEDY.png|Uhhhh why aren't there any Cake at Stake in- Cake at Stake Intro by Minh6969.jpg|CAKE AT STAKE OMG Crystal.jpg|Okay, so here are the votes. Episode 3's vote.PNG|Votes: Firey 20.png|What? How did I get voted out? Doge- like cat picture from the Object SHow Movie.png|*Flashback* Woody with shadow.png|Quick! We must run! Starlight glimmer theyll finally understand by mit boy-d8kwoui.png|Hi my name is Starlight Glimmer. Firey pic.PNG|*Stops* Omg a pony in real life! Doge- like cat picture from the Object SHow Movie.png|*Flashback ends* Firey 29.png|Oh... Firey (Current).png Firey (Eliminated).png|ELIMINATED Episode 3's Challenge.PNG|Episode 3's Challenge: Coiny (Old OC Pose).png|What? An obstacle course? How hard can this be? omg so hard.jpg|DUN DUN DUN!!! Coiny Pose BFUM.png|Alright I'm quittin' Tennis Ball-1.png|It's not THAT hard! Just try! omg more hard.jpg|Behind Mt. Midoriyama, there's another obstacle course which the contestants have to get past that too. TennisBall.png|Alright I'm joining ya' Cotton by YLU.jpg|Hi Teardrop-0.png|Hello there. Voting N/A Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Made by Bfdi is the best Category:BFDI